


O Julii, co chciała mieć serce ze złota

by kolorowa_posypka



Series: Baśnie upiorne Adelinde Ulren [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: +illustrations, Eating Disorders, Gen, baśń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolorowa_posypka/pseuds/kolorowa_posypka
Summary: Tego wieczora, Julia zamiast starać się zasnąć, wstała i na boso podreptała do lustra. Przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu, które w ciemności również wydawało się jej przyglądać, uważnie, bez mrugania.- Nie będę szczęśliwa, dopóki moje serce nie będzie złote! - Wyszeptała.Zupełnie zapomniała, że osiedlowe ciocie, mówiąc "złote serce księżnej" miały na myśli tylko jej dobroć. Ale gdyby ktoś jej o tym przypomniał, rozgniewałaby się: nieważne co ciocie miały na myśli, ważne, co mam ja!





	O Julii, co chciała mieć serce ze złota

**Author's Note:**

> Baśń, którą napisałam i zilustrowałam w 2016 roku.  
> Smacznego.

 

Nie tak dawno temu, żyła sobie pewna dziewczynka.

Julia nie wyróżniała się niczym od swoich rówieśniczek i nie wadziło jej to, aż któregoś dnia w sklepie, do którego mama posłała ją na zakupy, podsłuchała rozmowę sprzedawczyni z sąsiadką. Rozmawiały o mieszkającej w okolicy księżnej Faulhaber.  
Podobno była tak kochana, że gdzie tylko się pojawiła, przez długie tygodnie mówiono o tym wydarzeniu z czułością i podekscytowaniem, tak bogata, że mogła odpoczywać przez całą sobotę i niedzielę, i tak powściągliwa, że uśmiechała się, nie pokazując zębów. A co najważniejsze: miała złote serce! Tak właśnie opowiadały osiedlowe ciocie.

Julia rozmarzyła się. Bo czy to nie przyjemnie, że ciocie najbardziej chwalą księżną za jej dobroć? Nawet Julia potrafiła być dobrą i nie potrzebowała ku temu książęcych tygodni, niedziel i stulonych warg.  
Następnego dnia w szkole, Julia podzieliła się zasłyszaną wiedzą. Zdziwiła się mile, że koleżanki najbardziej zainteresowała właśnie dobroć księżnej.  
\- Złote serce, coś takiego! Opowiedz o nim coś więcej! - Domagała się Weronika.  
\- Właśnie. Nie ugniata ją, gdy bije jej w piersi? - Wtrąciła Agata, która miała dociekliwy umysł i chciała zostać lekarzem.  
Julia zaśmiała się szczerze. Rozmowa przerodziła się w dyskusję, do której, zwabione pięknym tematem, przyłączały się coraz to nowe dziewczęta.  
\- Spytam mamy, gdzie wytwarzają takie serca. Na pewno są drogie!  
\- Muszą być! Przecież to dzięki niemu księżna ma to wszystko. Gdyby każdy tak...  
\- Nie! Moja siostra mówi, że każdy może mieć takie serce, trzeba być tylko bardzo wytrwałym i znać parę sztuczek.  
Julia słuchała, zdumiona. Nie miała odwagi się odezwać. Skończyło się tak, że złote serce księżnej Faulhaber mocno poróżniło wszystkie dziewczynki, każda jednak w skrytości ducha pragnęła go tak mocno, jak tylko można pragnąć czegoś na świecie.

Wieczorem przez zaśnięciem, w ciemności, Julia położyła sobie dłoń na sercu.  
\- Wyobrażę sobie, że Weronika i Agata mają rację - myślała - i gdy księżna kładzie sobie rękę na piersi, o, tak... to czuje tam wewnątrz nie mięsień, a bryłkę złota... Gdyby miały rację, to takie serce musiałoby być chłodne i przyjemne! Niestety! Obie mają nie po kolei w głowie, że wierzą w coś takiego...

Rano, zaraz po obudzeniu się, stanęła przed lustrem i długo wyobrażała sobie maleńkie drzwiczki, jakie na pewno wbudowano by jej w żebra razem ze złotym sercem. Bo też na co komu złote serce, którym nie można się pochwalić?

Coś się zmieniło.  
Czuła to, gdy piła kawę zbożową, gdy jechała autobusem do szkoły, ścigała się z kolegami na boisku. Czuła to przez cały dzień. I następny.  
Julia w końcu spytała Agaty, czy serce z dnia na dzień może zacząć piec jak czajnik zdjęty z ognia. I tłuc jak oszalałe. Agata powiedziała, że nie, ale Julia tylko udawała, że jej wierzy.

Tego wieczora, Julia zamiast starać się zasnąć, wstała i na boso podreptała do lustra. Przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu, które w ciemności również wydawało się jej przyglądać, uważnie, bez mrugania.  
\- Nie będę szczęśliwa, dopóki moje serce nie będzie złote! - Wyszeptała.  
Zupełnie zapomniała, że osiedlowe ciocie, mówiąc "złote serce księżnej" miały na myśli tylko jej dobroć. Ale gdyby ktoś jej o tym przypomniał, rozgniewałaby się: nieważne co ciocie miały na myśli, ważne, co mam ja!

Julia odsunęła się szybko od lustra spojrzała za siebie. Obok komody stała postać.  
Była wysoka, miała bladofioletową skórę, długą grubą szyję i zwiewne ubranie. Jej dłonie zdobiły ciężkie pierścienie wysadzane kolorowymi kamieniami, a głowę szeroka, mosiężna korona. Gdy się poruszała, słychać było pobrzękiwanie drogocennych łańcuszków, a gdy otwierała usta, wypowiadała się ozięble, wylewnie i czysto, jak górski strumień.  
\- Pani Julio, jestem Burzaja i przybywam na wezwanie. Każdy może mieć serce ze złota, trzeba być tylko bardzo wytrwałym i znać parę sztuczek. Jedna zasada: ani słowa dorosłym.  
Julia zebrała się na odwagę.  
\- Tylko tyle? Jeśli obiecam, że nie powiem o tym nikomu dorosłemu, to naprawdę dasz mi serce ze złota?  
Burzaja zniżyła ku dziewczynce swoją bladą twarz.  
\- Nie mogę ci go dać, ale mogę wskazać drogę do miejsca, skąd tak wytrwała i sprytna Pani jak ty, z łatwością je sobie wykradnie.  
Julia nie zastanawiała się ani chwili dłużej.  
\- Obiecuję.

Burzaja kiwnęła na nią palcem i posuwistym krokiem opuściła pokój. Julia poszła za nią, cichutko, na paluszkach, żeby nie obudzić rodziców, bo wtedy wszystko musiałoby się skończyć.  
\- Dokąd idziemy? - spytała szeptem, gdy znalazły się już na klatce schodowej.  
\- W dół.

Schody wydały się Julii o wiele węższe, niż za dnia. Burzaja sunęła przodem. Dziewczynka próbowała dotrzymać jej kroku, gdy na pierwszym półpiętrze coś zatrzepotało i zastygło w bezruchu.  
Z cienia wyłoniła się sylwetka olbrzymiej ćmy o grzebieniastych nogach, i oczach olbrzymich i czarnych, wpatrujących się z ciemności w Julię bezrozumnie i groźnie. Dziewczynce przeszły ciarki po plecach. W tym czasie Burzaja schodziła dalej, nie oglądając się.  
\- Uciekaj stąd! - Szepnęła dziewczynka do ćmy - zagradzasz mi drogę!  
\- Nigdzie stąd nie pójdę. Długo szukałam tak dobrej kryjówki.  
Julka widząc, że Burzaja zaraz zniknie jej z oczu, zadrżała po raz drugi.  
\- Proszę, nie mogę zostać w tyle! Jeśli się zgubię, nie dotrę tam, gdzie czeka na mnie serce ze złota! Proszę, usuń się z drogi, dam ci cokolwiek zechcesz!  
Ćma milczała przez chwilę, przyglądając się dziewczynce uważnie.  
\- Jesteś bardzo silną, dorodną osóbką, płyną w tobie mocne soki. Zrobimy tak: dasz mi swoją siłę. Kiedy stanę się silna, nie będę musiała wiecznie ukrywać się wśród murów. Będę mogła opuścić kryjówkę.  
Julia zgodziła się od razu, nie była to w końcu wysoka cena za serce ze złota.  
Ćma odsunęła się i Julia pobiegła dalej, z trudem doganiając Burzaję. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, musiała chwycić się rąbka jej zwiewnej szaty, bo przebiegnięcie tych kilkunastu schodów wyczerpało ją tak okrutnie, że zaczęła chwiać się na nogach.  
Burzaja przekręciła ku niej swą wężową szyję.  
\- Rezygnuje Pani, czy idzie za mną?  
\- Prowadź! - dziewczynka zacisnęła zęby ze złości.

Mimo, że Julia ze wszystkich sił próbowała dotrzymać kroku Burzai, ta znowu zaczęła się oddalać. Już chciała coś zawołać, ale przypomniała sobie, że żaden dorosły nie może dowiedzieć się o jej nocnej eskapadzie, inaczej koniec z umową. Właśnie wtedy na kolejne półpiętro padł snop światła i w środkowych drzwiach stanął chłopiec w piżamie. Jedną ręką tarł zaspane oczy, a w drugiej dzierżył skrzypce wyjątkowej urody. Nie zwracając uwagi na Julię, oparł je o ramię i przymierzył się do grania.  
\- Przestań! - Szepnęła dziewczynka - wszystkich pobudzisz!  
\- A właśnie że zagram. Chcę być skrzypkiem tak wspaniałym, jak moja nauczycielka, więc muszę ćwiczyć nawet nocą.  
Julkę przejęła groza, bo zrozumiała, że nie zmieni jego zamiaru.  
\- Proszę, nikt nie może się obudzić! Jeśli się to stanie, stracę przewodniczkę i nie dotrę tam, gdzie czeka na mnie serce ze złota! Proszę, nie graj do rana, a dam ci cokolwiek zechcesz!  
Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się dziewczynce uważnie.  
\- Jesteś taka śliczna, włosy masz tak długie i lśniące. Zrobimy tak: oddasz mi włosy. Na pewno będą świetnym materiałem na smyczki do moich treningów i wiele się na nich nauczę, nawet jeśli nie będę ćwiczył nocami.  
Julia zgodziła się od razu, nie była to w końcu wysoka cena za serce ze złota!

Chłopiec zamknął za sobą drzwi i Julia pobiegła dalej, znowu z trudem doganiając Burzaję. Ta okręciła ku niej wężową szyję.  
\- Bez włosów jest Pani o wiele brzydsza.  
\- Bądź cicho! - dziewczynka zacisnęła zęby ze złości.  
Wreszcie zeszły na parter. Burzaja nie zwolniła kroku. Zaczęła sunąć ku drzwiom do piwnicy. Julia posłusznie dreptała za nią, drżąc z osłabienia i gniewu, ale też z podniecenia na myśl o czekającej ją wkrótce nagrodzie.

Burzaja znikała w drzwiach, kiedy Julka o coś się potknęła. W słabym świetle sieni, ktoś wystawił przed drzwi potężne, zakurzone graty o miękkich kształtach. Jeden z nich zaskrzeczał:  
\- Kto idzie?! Stać!  
Julia otwarła usta ze zdziwienia. To krzyczał wypchany myszołów o szklanych oczach.  
\- Pozwól mi przejść... - szepnęła nieśmiało.  
\- Ani kroku dalej! Czy wiesz, kto tutaj mieszka?  
\- Wypychacz zwierząt.  
\- Będziesz bardzo cennym okazem w jego kolekcji! - zaskrzeczał myszołów i w tym momencie zawtórował mu tłumek wypchanych borsuków, kun, sów, gawronów, szynszyli i dzikich kotów. - Niech no go tylko zawołam!  
\- Proszę, pozwólcie mi przejść! Idę zdobyć serce ze złota... to bardzo ważne, bez niego już nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa!  
Myszołów wraz z gangiem wypchanych zwierząt milczeli przez chwilę, przyglądając się dziewczynce uważnie.  
\- Jesteś taka odważna! Oczy błyszczą ci w tej ciemności żywym ogniem. Zrobimy tak: oddasz mi swój dobry wzrok. Jestem ptakiem drapieżnym i mimo, że mam tu wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie: piękne wnętrze, towarzyszy i nocną muzykę, tęsknię za swoimi dawnymi oczami!  
Julia zgodziła się bez zastanowienia, bo nie była to wysoka cena za serce ze złota.

Czym prędzej zeszła do piwnicy i po omacku dogoniła Burzaję, poznając ją po szacie, której musiała się chwycić. Cała jej sylwetka rozmazywała się dziewczynce, nie zauważyła więc, jak szeroko i bezzębnie się do niej uśmiecha:  
\- Jesteśmy już bardzo blisko, proszę Pani.  
\- Chodźmy więc! - dziewczynka zacisnęła zęby ze złości.

Posępna Burzaja i bardzo słaba, niedowidząca Julia, długo wędrowały po piwnicznych korytarzach. A może tak tylko wydawało się Julii, która traciła coraz więcej siły i ochoty na cokolwiek. Wizja serca ze złota coraz słabiej dodawała jej otuchy i dziewczynka po raz pierwszy zaczęła się wahać. Nie ma już dla mnie odwrotu – wydawało jej się. Poświęciła w końcu tak wiele!

Naraz Burzaja zatrzymała się przed niewielkimi, blaszanymi drzwiami. Były zamknięte na kłódkę z łańcuchem.  
\- Od twojego serca ze złota dzielą nas tylko te drzwi. Mogę je dla ciebie otworzyć, ale najpierw ty musisz zrobić coś dla mnie. - Burzaja uśmiechnęła się szeroko i bezzębnie, a był to widok tak przerażający, że dziewczynka miała szczęście, że nie mogła go zobaczyć. Burzaja wyciągnęła rękę i Julia poczuła na swojej brodzie dotknięcie jej długiego, kościstego palca. - Zrobimy tak: oddasz mi swoje zęby. Zawsze pragnęłam tak równych, długich zębów. Przegryzę nimi łańcuch i wpuszczę cię do środka. Zdobędziesz swoje złote serce. Wrócisz do domu spokojna i spełniona.  
Julia zgodziła się od razu, nie była to w końcu wysoka cena za serce ze złota.

Burzaja jak obiecała, tak zrobiła i już zaraz Julia przekroczyła tajemniczy, stalowy próg. W pomieszczeniu było pusto, a od podłogi bił ziąb prawdziwego arktycznego lodu. Burzaja radośnie zaklekotała zębami:  
\- Podłoga tego pokoju to tafla jeziora skutego lodem, przebij się przez niego. W jeziorze pływają ryby, złów je. Jedna z ryb ma łuski ułożone na krzyż, znajdź ją. Kiedy otworzysz jej brzuch, wypadnie z niej orzech włoski, przegryź go. Właśnie tam znajdziesz swoje serce ze złota. Powodzenia!  
Klekotanie zębów ucichło, drzwi zamknęły się od zewnątrz i Julia została sama ze swoim zadaniem ponad siły.

Wydrapując przerębel, myślała: jak przydałaby mi się moja dawna siła... zrobiłabym to bez najmniejszego wysiłku! W końcu dokopała się do wody, ale zużyła na to resztę swoich sił. Łapiąc ryby, myślała: jak przydałyby mi się więcej włosów... zwabiłabym na nie wszystkie ryby! W końcu wyłapała je, ale stała się zupełnie łysa. Rozpruwając brzuszek każdej rybie, myślała: o ile szybciej byłoby, gdybym miała dobry wzrok... od razu poznałabym rybę o łuskach ułożonych na krzyż! Uderzając orzechem włoskim o ścianę sto razy i więcej, myślała: o ile szybciej byłoby, gdybym miała swoje zęby... jedno ugryzienie i pękłby się ot tak!...

Następnego dnia rano, dorośli nie poszli do pracy, osiedlowe ciocie nie spędziły popołudnia na zakupach i nikt nie ćwiczył gry na skrzypcach. Wszyscy poszli płakać nad Julią, która straciła wszystkie siły, jakie może mieć człowiek.  
W maleńkiej postaci nie zostało nic z dawnej Julii - była mniejsza, brzydsza, obca. Nawet jej serce nie było takie samo. Zamiast bijącego, żywotnego mięśnia, lśniło z trumny lodowatym, szczerym złotem.

 


End file.
